This invention relates generally to an informative card and, more particularly, to a card such as a baseball trading card.
Conventionally, such cards are made of paperboard or other paper-like material and contain a photograph of a baseball player on the front side. Career statistics or other data usually are printed on the rear side.
In most cards, a border of uniform color is printed around the peripheral margin of the front side of the card and "frames" the photograph of the player. A similar border may be printed around the margin of the rear side of the card.
From the standpoint of permanency and enhancement of appearance it would be desirable to provide a lithographed sheet metal card. A raw piece of sheet metal, however, contains sharp edges and corners which make the piece unsafe for use as a trading card or the like.